11:11 Make a Wish
by HaleyReneeee
Summary: This is a story about a young Bella who tells her story of what happened between her and Edward.. Rated T for now, may become M, in later chapters.


**Author's Note...**

**Hello my little lovely readers. This is my very first story on this account, and I'm new to the writing thing, so please go easy on me. Now, I will say there will definitely be some mistakes, whether there grammar or spelling or whatever. They will be in there. But, remember, I'm new and only 14. Don't be a hater. Alright? Anyways, now that's said, on with the story! **

**Also, I do not own this, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Remember being a little girl? Dressing up in Princess dresses and pretending our Prince was coming to save us from the Wicked Witch or the Evil Step-Mother, or maybe playing with little tea-cup sets and pretending to be at a Tea Party, always wanting to be older. I sure do.. But, now that I'm older I know. I know that Fairytales are just stories and most likely you'll never find your "Prince". Love is a rare thing nowadays, and I'm not talking about that whole "Oh, we've been dating a week and I think you're my Soul Mate" bull shit. I'm talking about being with the same person for 50 years, and still never getting tired of being near them. I use to dream about that love when I was younger, and I had that love.. But, reality hit and everything went to shit. Now, this is my story..

* * *

I was 4 when they moved in next door. The Cullens, they were the perfect family. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had three kids, Alice was the youngest at the age of 4, Edward was the middle child at the age of 7, and Emmett was the oldest, he was 11. Alice and I were the same age and we were the best of friends since we first met. Emmett was, well Emmett is Emmett. He was the big brother I'd never had, and then there was Edward. Edward was the guy who I could tell everything to, he knew all my secrets and I knew all of his. Besides Alice he was my very best friend. He helped me when my mom and Charlie got divorced. I later found out he was adopted by Esme and Carlisle, his mother died giving birth to him and his father died a year later of Cancer, Esme was his mother's sister. I still remember the very first day I seen him...

**-21 years before**

"Daddy, can pwease have a cookie before dinner?"

"Sweetie, you know what your Mother said," I used my famous pouty lip and tear filled eyes and finally got my way. He handed me a cookie and put his finger over his mouth, silently telling me to not say anything. Next he gestured for me to go outside. I smiled and ran out side to my swing set that he put up for me about a Month before. I had eaten half my cookie when I heard crying coming from next door. Quickly jumping off the swing, I ran next door and found a little girl crying because a boy had her teddy bear.

"Hey! Give her back her teddy, you butthole!" I yelled before I pushed him. He lost his balance and fell over, I quickly snatched the teddy away from him and handed the little girl her teddy bear and the other half of my cookie.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped her tears away, I smiled and helped her up.

"I'm Bewwa," I told her, putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Awice," she said, hugging me. I'm not big on hugging but I hugged her back anyway.

"Aweee, wittle Awice finally has a friend," the boy said while laughing.

"Shut up, Edward!" Alice yelled, her eyes were tearing up again and her lip was quivering.

"You have some never!" I said before I punched him in the face, it wasn't very hard but it still shocked him. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her over to my house.

"Wanna play on my swing set?" She grinned, and nodded excitedly.

"We're going to be best friends," she said, grabbing my hand and skipping off to the swing set.

**-Present Day **

So, Edward and I weren't friends from the beginning, it took awhile for us to get along. But, a few years later and that's when my crush began..

**-18 years before **

I was sitting outside sitting under the giant tree in my back yard, doing absolutely nothing, bored outta my mind. I could hear Edward and Emmett playing football next door, Alice was at her grandparents house for the weekend. Alice and I had been best friends for the last 3 years, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Her brothers annoyed me though, Emmett thought he some big stud because he was 14, and Edward, well Edward has always annoyed me, with his idiotic attitude and his stupid messy hair.

I was in the middle of glaring at the ground, thinking about how much I hated Edward Cullen, when I smacked in the face by a football.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, running over to my side. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but when I looked into his eye things changed. He suddenly became less annoying and all I wanted to do was hug him to death. Realizing he was waiting on my answer I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, blushing like a tomato.

"I'm sorry about that.." he told me, I just nodded and handed him his football. Hoping he'd just go away, and I could stop being so embarrassed.

"It's okay, you should probably get back to your game.." I said, getting up and heading off towards my house. I had officially got over my hatred for Edward Cullen.


End file.
